Three Years LaterIt All Comes Together
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome follows her dog into the well house, but instead of hiding, he barks and jumps in. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*^-^*~*~*~*~*~* .  
  
. Ok, this may be OOC, but....I just HAD to see how it would turn out if I went with the idea. . . . Chapter One: The Key to the Bone Eater's Well . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . It was a beautiful sunset, filled with shaded of pinks, oranges, bright yellow and golds, and deep blues. . . . Kagome was sitting in her room, quietly reading her math book, when her little dog, Inu, pawed at her hand. "What is it boy? Oh, you must need to be walked." she smiled, petting the white pup with golden eyes. She swung her legs off the bed and opened the door, which Inu quickly dashed through. "Hey! Wait up!" she shouted and ran behind him and down the steps. . . . "Mom, I'm taking Inu for a walk!" she said as she grabbed her coat, slipped on her shoes, and let the Inu who was clawing at the door go out. . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .  
  
.. "Wait up!" she said, following Inu into the back yard. "Where did he go?" she asked to no one looking around. He was no where in sight. Then some whining caught her attention, and it was coming from the well house.  
  
. . . "Inu?" she asked quickly running towards the sound. She looked inside, and saw the form of Inu. He barked and his tail began to wag, then he turned around and jumped in the well. "Inu!" she shouted, running towards the well and looking in. He wasn't there, but a warm and bright lilac light welcomed her, drawing her in. "H-hey! What's happening?! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . "Wwhere am I?" Kagome asked, her eyes fluttering open. She was very weak, and very sore, but she was more concerned about Inu. "Inu?!" . . . "Right here..." came a voice from at her head. The figure helped her up, and she turned face to face with- . . . "INU?!?!" . . . The figure smirked. "Hai." . . . "Wh-what happened?!" . . . "Hmm.....guess you don't remember...." . . . "Remember what?" she asked, her eyes still wide in shock. . . . "About three years ago...." he started, trying to think of the best way to tell her, "You can through that well, and saved me. I was pinned to a tree by Kikyou's sacred arrow, which you pulled out of my chest, and you held the sacred Shikon no tama, which you broke, we collected the shards, and I wished to be by your side, no matter what, and that things would be the same as before you went through the well, and that wouldn't happen, but oneday, I may be myself again, and we could be together." . . . "Nnnani?!" . . . "Please don't make me repeat myself." . . . Kagome gasped, her face turned pale, body went limp, and she fell to the floor. . . . "Feh......guess it was too much." he said, picking up her limp body and running towards a local village. . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Despise it? ^-^' Please tell! 


	2. Chapter II

Doomo Arigatou for the reviews I received.   
(I know how that is spelt looks weird, but it's the correct spelling. My Japanese penpal told me)  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome weakly opened her eyes to a somewhat familiar voice. "Inu?"  
"Right here." he said, hovering above the futon.  
  
She slowly sat up. 'I can't believe this is real! It must be just a dream. And if it isn't, he CAN'T BE INU!'   
  
"You're not Inu." she said coldly.  
  
"Wrong. I am Inuyasha, but since I was in the form of a dog in your time, you called me Inu."  
  
Kagome blinked a few times and Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I know you don't believe me, I can tell that by your scent, but I wouldn't lie to someone I love."  
  
She blinked a few more times.  
  
"Kagome, ....have you had any weird dreams...dreams of shooting an arrow, ..or dreams of me killing youkai?"  
  
'Now that I think about it.....' "I have had a few." she said quietly.  
  
"Those are memories trying to break through that dulled brain of yours!" he said, pointing at her head.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"Ugh....She hasn't forgotten that..."  
  
"W-hhat just happened?"  
  
"Part of your memory are coming back, wench."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Feh..."  
  
'This is gonna take some getting used to.' She sat there, watching Inuyasha confusedly as he paced about the hut.  
  
"Maybe if you see Sango or Miroku again, it will jog yer' memory." Inuyasha said, snapping his fingers. He then picked her up and sped out of the hut.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku called from outside the hut.   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We have company!"  
  
"Oh Kami no. Please don't let it be Shippo AGAIN!" she said, walking to the door.  
  
"It's not." said Miroku, carefully helping her to the ground.  
  
"Who is it then?"  
  
"It's Inuyasha."  
  
"He's back!?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Man. Three years went by fast.." she smiled. Then it hit her. "I GET TO SEE KAGOME AGAIN!!!"  
  
"But she won't remember you."  
  
Sango's smile quickly faded.   
  
"Then again, you never know." Miroku added as a cloud of dust headed towards them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, end for now.  
  
The story is probably short, so therefore the chapters are short.  
  
IF ff.net eats my spacing, not my fault. ENJOY! 


End file.
